


A Brand New Day

by StarGirl_Asterix



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post Game, Waking Up, early morning, snuggling in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGirl_Asterix/pseuds/StarGirl_Asterix
Summary: Annette wakes up in the morning alongside her husband, Ashe
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Kudos: 8





	A Brand New Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from an OTP writing prompt that I found on Pinterest

Annette felt warm and light under the covers of her bed. It was one of those rare mornings when she slept throughout the entire night and she woke up feeling refreshed. Annette slowly opened her eyes to look around the room.   
The master bed chamber of the Gaspard Estate wasn’t too spacious, but it was bigger than her bedroom back at Garreg Mach Monastery. Immediately in front of her was a dark wooded nightstand. A small candle rested in its top, extinguished, and lots of wax poured out on the sides. A small teal rug covered the stone manor floor — it did look a little worn, but it would protect her feet once she stepped out of bed. The window was covered by blue-green curtains, but they were open by just a crack. This allowed a few yellow sun rays to sneak into the bedroom across Annette’s blanket-covered feet. She was tempted to jump out of bed, open up the curtains and window, and allow the fresh morning air in. However, she was extremely warm and comfortable where she was, so she decided to turn toward her new husband instead.   
Annette slowly flipped herself over, just in case Ashe wasn’t awake yet. In the dim light of the room, she could make out his face and hair. His eyes were closed, and his breaths were long and steady. Annette grinned to herself — Ashe’s hair was a bit of a mess, but he looked incredibly handsome with a few of his silver locks covering his face. Annette gently reached out and brushed the loose strands back behind his ear. Ashe stirred a little bit while he released a gentle moan. Annette softly giggled as she continued to play with her beloved’s hair. Eventually, Ashe’s eyes fluttered open; he looked at Annette with slight confusion. After he blinked several times, he smiled warmly.  
“Good morning, Annie,” Ashe whispered.   
“Good morning, sweetie!” She whispered back, “Are you ready for a new day? I sure am!”  
Ashe chuckled as he leaned over the bed. He kissed Annette on her soft lips in a delicate way that made Annette’s heart melt. When he pulled away, he gently brushed her hair out of her face. Annette couldn’t suppress her giggles as he continued to caress her face.   
“I love how bright your smile is,” Ashe cooed as he continued to stroke her cheek, “I feel like I can face today because of that smile.”   
“Aw, Ashe,” Annette sighed, her smile only growing bigger, “You’re so sweet!” She took his hand and kissed his knuckles.   
Ashe laughed softly, putting his hand at rest on her cheek. Annette allowed her own hand to follow Ashe’s, still hold it gently. He put his forehead against hers, smiling peacefully the whole while.   
“On your signal, Annie,” he murmured lovingly, “We will greet the day together while we go make ourselves some breakfast. How does that sound?”  
Annette replied by kissing Ashe’s freckled nose, which caused them both to giggle. “Let’s go, then!” She chirped happily, pulling off the covers.  
They both stood up in near-perfect sync, ready to begin what would be a wonderful day.


End file.
